


Two Drifters, off to see the World

by Mochiluver



Series: Thanking the World for Love [1]
Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Movie Night, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochiluver/pseuds/Mochiluver
Summary: Aside from the language barrier, Wato does not see the appeal of Classical Hollywood Cinema. Watching Sherlock enraptured by these films, however, she understands her roommate more.





	Two Drifters, off to see the World

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Suave-Alpaca's headcanon of Sherlock watching Classical Hollywood Cinema and fangirlingincloset's contributions.

Sherlock was alive and well. Eight months after the Reichenbach standoff, the consulting detective received numerous requests for her consultation services. Clients range from government officials, conglomerate representatives, high society members, middle class to working class families, and even the yakuza. There was no shortage of work nor earnings.

When Wato was under Moriwaki’s influence, the dazzling smile Sherlock flashed before leaping off was forever etched in her mind. Sherlock's stunt lead to numerous consequences. She reduced her workload to one job, giving her more time to accompany Sherlock with new cases. She sat closer to Sherlock, ignored the concept of personal space when walking, latched onto Sherlock’s arm, intertwined their fingers at any moment, ruffled Sherlock’s short hair, and even boldly sniffed Sherlock-whether it was burnt Lao cilantro, cucumbers, or benzyl acetate. Wato knew these violated the ground rules for living at 221b, but she did not care. The rules were nothing but a weak attempt to push her away. Even Sherlock realized that the “not being friends” illusion was broken. She did not protest whenever Wato initiated physical intimacy. Instead, her eyes grew softer and smiled whenever Wato looked at her.

It amazed Wato how far she came, both mentally and emotionally. For starters, her observation skills sharpened. Her attention to detail process was a sharp contrast to Sherlock’s rational mindset. Sherlock still retrained her childlike-eccentricities, but Wato knew how to intervene and redirect Sherlock before another social blunder was committed. They were complimentary and steadfast friends. The blooming friendship and Tokyo adventures were the definition of Wato’s happy ending.

***

The summer humidity and heat was dreadful. The only reprieve was the air conditioner constantly running and the slight drop in temperature during late nights to early mornings. For Wato, that meant a screwed up sleep schedule; her hours matched Sherlock’s-that was not too bad.

It was almost midnight when Wato heard a light rapped on her door. She placed the book down on her bed and answered the door.

“Hatano-san?”

“Wato-san, I just finished cutting some watermelon. Would you like some?” Seasonal fruit for a summer night sounds refreshing. She could grab slices before returning to her book. Wato confirmed that she would.

The landlady beamed. “The watermelon is in the kitchen. I would hurry before Sherlock takes it to the backyard.”

Backyard? What was Sherlock doing outside? Her curiosity fueled the quickness in her steps downwards.

Much to her dismay, the watermelon was not in sight. Sherlock beat her. Wato opened the sliding door that lead to the backyard. There was a love seat with a light quilt and pillow neatly sitting on one end. There was a small coffee table filled with refreshments, including the watermelon. Further ahead, there was a white, expansive screen set up. At the halfway point between the screen and love seat was Sherlock. She was setting up some kind of equipment.

Wato approached Sherlock. “What are you doing?”

“Setting up a projector,” she replied. “Summer nights are perfect for films.”

Given that Sherlock lacked popular culture knowledge, Wato did not think her housemate watched movies. Which movie was she planning to watch?

Sherlock, while working on the projector, used a free hand to lift the DVD case in the air. Wato gently took it.

ティファニーで朝食を

“ _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_ ,” she read out loud.

“A 1961 film starring Audrey Hepburn,” Sherlock supplied. “It’s an adaption based on Truman Capote’s novella.”

In other words, it was a foreign film. Aside from the language barrier, Wato did not see the appeal of Classical Hollywood Cinema. These American films reminded her the works of Ozu Yasujiro, Naruse Mikio, and Kurosawa Akira. Many of these pictures were poignant and critiqued society at that time period. As a romanticist who loved feel good movies, this style did not appeal to her.

Yet, Sherlock was going to watch a classical film. Everyday had been a learning experience into Sherlock’s personality and interest. It was a privilege to step in and explore. Was the watermelon another ruse to watch a movie with Sherlock? If so, Wato happily accepted the invitation; she wanted to know Sherlock more. The book lying on her bed could wait. It will always be there. This moment, watching a movie outdoors late at night could not.

Wato made herself comfortable at the love seat, she watched her housemate turned on the projector and popped in the DVD. She pressed play and joined Wato. The close proximity enabled Wato to curl into Sherlock’s side. The height difference made it possible for Wato to lie her head on Sherlock’s shoulders.

The opening credits played. Wato watched a yellow car pulled up on the empty streets of New York City. It was early morning. Climbing out of the taxi was Audrey Hepburn, dressed in that iconic black dress, hair up in a bun, and wearing sunglasses. The sequence consisted of an instrumental with Hepburn eating a pastry while window shopping at Tiffany’s. It dawned on Wato that she would not understand the movie. Her English was quite poor. Hopefully there was subtitles.

Fortunately, there was. Sherlock passed the watermelon slices to her throughout the film.

In Wato’s opinion, the movie was too slow for her taste. Since it was an adaption, she might have to read the novella to understand the plot. The movie was simply not for her. Sherlock, on the other hand, was enraptured by it. Her eyes glowed up whenever the actress graced the scene. Her friend was definitely a fan girl. Wato supposed she could see why Sherlock liked Hepburn: the fashion. Moreover, the character was quite mysterious and a free-spirit (just like Sherlock). Wato was akin to that writer character, yearning to learn more about his neighbor. In Wato's case, it was about her housemate.

The most memorable scene was Hepburn singing “Moon River.” It was not the simplicity of the arrangement with Hepburn sitting near the edge and strumming the guitar. Rather, it was Sherlock faintly singing along. She did not know that her friend could carry a tune. In that moment, Wato felt like she was the male costar watching the performance. Sherlock’s singing voice was quite soothing. Long after the movie was over and she retired to bed, “Moon River” still played in her mind.

***

The next evening had heavy showers, effectively cancelling potentialoutdoor movie outing. That gave Wato a chance to read her book. If she was able to concentrate on the text before her. Perhaps she would focus better if she went downstairs.

At the lounge room, Sherlock was tuning her cello. It looked like she would be playing tonight. Her friend looked up as Wato entered.

“You’re going to play?”

“Yes, any requests?” That was a first. Normally Sherlock would play her favorite Bach piece. She had to take advantage of this opportunity.

“Can you play ‘Moon River’?” she asked. It was not a challenging piece, but Wato could not get the image of Sherlock singing out of her head. Could she be indulged into listening to a cello cover?

Sherlock smiled. “As you wish.”

Wato sat at the sofa and had her private concert. There was nothing more beautiful than Sherlock playing (composed face with eyes looking downward, her fingers smoothly glided between strings when the bow moved back and forth) against a rainy backdrop. It was so picturesque. She planned to request that cover more often.

After the rain, Sherlock hosted more outdoor film sessions. Sometimes Hatano joined them, sharing a cake or tart she baked. Wato watched Hepburn’s other films. In her opinion, _How to Steal a Million_ and _Roman Holiday_ were more engaging to watch. Then, Sherlock introduced her to Grace Kelly, Judy Garland, Vivien Leigh, Sophia Loren, and Katharine Hepburn (no relation to Audrey Hepburn). Wato complained about the lack of Japanese subtitles in the subsequent films they watch. Her housemate pressed her index finger at Wato’s lips while having her eyes glued on the screen.

***

One afternoon, Sherlock’s brother visited 221b. He came with gifts from their client. A recent case they worked on involved Meiji Holdings Company, Ltd. As a token of gratitude,  box loads of assorted chocolates were given to them.

“I’ll go prepare some tea,” Wato offered. She learned her lesson about having a full tea inventory. She did not need to bear the brunt of sibling bicker and teasing.

“Thanks,” he replied. “Where’s Sherlock?”

“She stepped out, disposing another failed experiment.” The odor was so bad, Hatano raised her voice at Sherlock to clean up and toss out the garbage. Wato was surprised to see Hatano lose her composure. It was very rare. Although, it seemed like Sherlock got yelled by the landlady before.

When she walked upstairs with a teapot and cups, Kento was still here. Sherlock was not. Wato frowned. “Where’s Sherlock?” She did not like her friend running off without her.

“She’s at the convenience store,” the brother replied. “She texted me and the GPS also confirmed her location.” Since Sherlock placed a GPS patch on her before, she should ask Kento for the GPS app to install on her phone.

With Sherlock still out, she and Kento indulged on the chocolate and green tea. They quietly conversed about events in their respective lives. It was surprising that he had two hours to spare instead of twenty minutes.

“You watched Audrey Hepburn movies?” he exclaimed.

“Yes, we did.” Were both siblings fans of old Hollywood movies? “Are you also a fan?”

Kento chuckled. “I’m more fond of James Dean. Too bad Sherlock never told me she was planning an outdoor movie marathon, there are some movies I could have recommended. You need to see Humphrey Bogart, _Casablanca_ is a classic.”

Great, now both siblings will team up and force her to watch. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind,” she replied before taking another sip. Green tea goes well with the chocolate, especially if the chocolate was not high quality. Sencha and Meiji Chocolate pairs nicely together. With high-caliber confectionery, Asamiya tea was better.

“Shouldn’t we save some of these bars for Sherlock?” Sherlock _did_ play a huge role in solving a case for the confectionery company.

Kento snorted at those concerns. “Sherlock is most likely buying her own stash.” Wato looked unconvinced, her roommate was quite serious when it came to chocolate.

“If she gets angry, ask her to play the cello,” he reassured. “That will redirect her.”

_Playing the cello…_

Wato blushed.  It did not go unnoticed by Sherlock’s brother. 

“Has she given you a private concert?”

Wato nodded. “She played ‘Moon River.’” She sighed dreamily. It was a gorgeous performance.

“You like that song, don’t you?” Wato blushed even harder. That was the confirmation he needed.

“I enjoyed listening to that song as well,” he commented. “It has a wanderlust feel and wistfulness to simpler times.” Kento analyzed the song more than she could. It was obvious that he was quite proficient in English to understand the lyrics in the original context. Here she was enjoying the musical arrangement (more of Sherlock’s cello cover).

“Of course, it can also be a song about romanticizing the partner,” he added. “’Two drifters off to see the world…We’re after the same rainbow’s end, waitin’ round the bend.’”

Romanticizing the partner, she liked the sound of that. Off to see the world, she would love to travel with Sherlock. Anywhere was fine, as long as they had each other.

Kento looked at her curiously. “Your passport is up to date, correct?”

Huh? Yes, it was. Where was he going with this?

Wato did not get the chance to ask because Sherlock came back with lao cilantro and chocolate bars.

***

There was thumping upstairs when Wato returned from her shift. She walked up to the lounge room where she saw Sherlock with two large suitcases. Around her were clothes and toiletries.

“Dare I ask?”

“Going on a trip,” Sherlock easily replied.

Going where? Wato’s heart sank. Why was Sherlock leaving? More importantly, why was her friend leaving without her?

“We’re visiting the UK and Netherlands,” Sherlock continued. “In London, there will be a photographic exhibition at Proud Galleries. Rare portraits of Audrey Hepburn taken by famous photographers of the twentieth century will be on display."

"What about Netherlands?"

"Gemeente Museum Den Haag will be doing a special exhibition on the thirtieth anniversary of Hepburn's humanitarian career. She was the Special Ambassador for UNICEF. Her first mission was to Ethiopia.”

Whoa, Wato did not know that. She thought Hepburn was merely a stylish actress. There was newfound respect for the late celebrity. Also, we? That meant she was traveling with Sherlock! Wato felt giddy.

Sherlock arched an eyebrow. “Do you not want to come?” she asked in an amused voice.

Wato snapped out of her thoughts and marched up to Sherlock. “I’m coming,” she asserted, placing her hands on Sherlock’s shoulders. “Where you go, I’ll follow. We’ll be two drifters together, seeing the world.”

Sherlock smirked. “Are you certain we’ll find the rainbow’s end?”

“Of course we will.” After all, Wato could feel herself falling harder for Sherlock. She could tell Sherlock felt the same way too. This European trip will cement their feelings for each other. Maybe when they return, Wato could bring Sherlock to Sapporo. Wato could share her world and let her parents meet Sherlock.

“Wato,” Sherlock called out. “I have to finish packing.”

“Oh! I’ll help,” Wato volunteered. She moved over and started arranging the clothes. “How did you get tickets for these exhibitions?”

“Ani knows the Japanese Ambassador for the Netherlands and the UK.” To what extent was Kento’s connections in the Japanese government? It was a tad intimidating.

“I see,” Wato trailed off. “When we finish this, can you play the cello again?”

Sherlock had her back turned, but Wato could tell there was a smile on her face. “Any requests?”

“'Moon River,' please.”

“As you wish, my dear Wato.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Moon River" lyrics are written by Johnny Mercer.
> 
> Hi there! Thanks for reading. =] I'm curious about your thoughts on the story. Reviewing is highly encourage! Don't be shy~ ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to check out:  
> [Hit it Off like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112242/chapters/40244492)  
> [Hot Girls Make the World Go Round](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052490/chapters/34895342)  
> [I Love You like the Ocean Loves Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007367/chapters/34784417)  
> [Kouman to Henken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909666/chapters/34534952)  
> =]


End file.
